In recent years, air conditioners have become essential to improving comfort and convenience in using a vehicle. Therefore, many technologies have been developed to improve the functions of air conditioners. As is well known, an air conditioner relieves heat generated by an engine of a vehicle, by passengers, and through external solar radiation, so that the passengers can feel more comfortable while riding in the vehicle.
Air conditioners or air conditioning systems typically include, among other things, condensers and compressors, whereby the condenser is cooled by a fan, and the compressor is controlled, at least partially, through a pressure switch. The use of fans to move air through heat exchangers or condensers is well known in, for example, the field of air conditioning and the field of motor vehicle cooling. A fan for such an application may include a motor, a hub member, and plural blades.
It is a constant goal to optimize efficiency of air conditioning systems while minimizing associated costs, including tooling costs, part cost, and later fuel costs to the consumer. The present invention is directed towards these ends.